


jack of all trades, master of none

by aquilast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilast/pseuds/aquilast
Summary: “Eh, so Konoha-kun’s actually nothing special?”“Not really. I don’t know why the team keeps him around.”Konoha Akinori, also known as the ‘Jack of All Trades, Master of None’, does some thinking and a bit of self-reflection. (Yes, he’s capable of that.)





	jack of all trades, master of none

**Author's Note:**

> i feel ??? kinda embarrassed abt this bc it’s my first fic and im trying my best but ANYWAY i hope yall will like it <33

“Eh, so Konoha-kun’s actually nothing special?”

“Not really. I don’t know why the team keeps him around.”

Konoha paused at the backdoor of his classroom, hesitating. Two of his classmates sat a couple seats in front of where he was standing, heads bent together, but despite all their whispering, he could hear them just fine. Maybe he had developed some sort of sense for it, for people talking about him. His ears always picked up the voices of people who carried his name in their words. Most times they were just passing comments—‘I didn’t know Konoha-kun is in the volleyball club!’ or ‘So Konoha-san is in the same club as Bokuto-san?’—but there were those times were people would say the kind of things he had just overheard.

It doesn’t matter, he thinks, releasing his grip from the doorway and steeling himself to leave the room, when you think about it, they’re kinda right. The corridor was slightly crowded with people rushing to leave the school building. There was no training today so he was free to do as he pleases. If he remembered correctly, Akaashi should be teaching Bokuto Math in the library. He could drop by to watch Bokuto suffer for a bit but he decided to give the hooting, ‘Hey, hey, hey!’ idiot a rest from his teasing.

As much as Konoha likes volleyball, practice and his teammates, it’s days like this that he prefers to be on his own. For today, he decides to take the long route home. He’s learnt not to get too bothered by people commenting snidely on his volleyball skills, but it’s kind of hard to do that when he gets nicknamed the ‘Jack of All Trades, Master of None.’ He supposes he has to thank Komi for that. He knows he’s not as strong as Bokuto, as calculating as Akaashi or as tall as Washio. He’s accepted that.

_Or have I?_

Sighing, he slowed down his pace. It’s pretty cloudy and chilly today, not that he hates it. Average. He’s average. He’s not special, nothing much to look at. Why look at him when people could look at Bokuto, one of the top five aces in the whole country? People could overlook him all they want on court, he doesn’t care. They could say anything they want about him and his average skills, he doesn’t care. They can compare him to his other teammates, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care.

_Even so, why does it sting?_

He paused in his step. Looking around, he realised he was standing in front of a park. There wasn’t much people roaming about—just an elderly woman feeding the pigeons and a couple of kids playing under a tree. Sighing again, he sat down on one of the benches near the park gates. Staring up at the sky, he tried to ignore the tightness of his chest to the best of his ability.

His mind brought him back to his match against Nekoma when Komi did that stupid, stupid commentary about him and his nickname in the middle of the game. It was embarrassing, downright humiliating. That nickname completely branded him. It pretty much pointed at him and screamed ‘Average! Average! Average!’

He hates that word. He hates that stupid damn nickname. There’s nothing fun about being the jack of all trades but the master of none. He rather be good at just one particular thing and excel in it. That would make him stand out instead of making him feel like some ordinary person. Sarukui says that it makes him balanced, that he’s an all-rounder, but it doesn’t feel that way to him. Konoha knew Sarukui didn’t say that out of pity like other people did. He said it because he believes it. So Konoha’s trying to believe it too.

In his mind, he could probably be an ace of his team if he went to another school. But reality sunk in and reminded him that if he’s the ace, then his team must really be lacking. It irritates him but he knows that to be the truth. He doesn’t mind letting the pea-brained owl hog all the spotlight but for once, he’d like a taste of it. Is that wrong?

_What am I thinking? I’m already in the spotlight since Fukurodani’s a powerhouse. Bokuto’s just getting most of it._

He dismissed his selfish thoughts as quickly as they came. He thought about past matches, reflecting on his performance. During the last Nekoma match, Akaashi couldn’t set at one point so he had to do it instead. He remembered how fired up he was during the game: shouting Bokuto’s classic ‘hey, hey, hey!’, demanding the toss to be sent his way and then making the perfect rebound. It was moments like those that his head clears up and there were no doubts lurking in the nooks and crannies of his mind. After all, in fast-paced game like volleyball, there was no time for doubts. He made all those decisions because he knew he could do it, he was confident.

_Confident? In what? My abilities?_

It never occurred to Konoha that he’s confident in his abilities. He thought it was only something people like Kageyama and Akaashi could say. When he tossed for Sarukui, the ball just felt so right on his fingertips. When he spiked, he knew exactly where to aim to score or to make the perfect rebound. When he’s in the air, receiving, or setting, he felt free—free of snide remarks and countless doubts. There was nothing on his mind, except for the ball and he knew what he had to do. Maybe that’s confidence.

Sometimes he does wonder why he’s on the active roster. He never had the guts to ask the coach though. He felt that it was rude and insensitive to ask. At least he knows one thing: Coach wouldn’t put him on court if Konoha wasn’t strong enough. The fact that he’s still on the active roster after three years proves it. But what’s so special about being a ‘Jack of All Trades, Master of None’?

“Oh, you’re here?”

That oh so familiar voice made him sit up straight. In front of him stood Yukie dressed in casual clothes, carrying a plastic bag full of groceries. Her head was tilted to the the side in amusement.

“Why are you here?” asked Konoha, scooting to the other side of the bench so she could sit down.

“I live here, Aki. I should be the one asking you that,” said Yukie. She dropped the bag of groceries between them and stretched out her legs.

Konoha tried not to notice the name. At least it’s ten times better than the one he’s known for.

“I’m, uh, thinking.”

“Really? Are you okay? How’s your head?” she teased, laughing to herself.

This time, Konoha didn’t bother to bite down the scowl but that only seemed to make Yukie laugh even harder. It died down after another minute and Yukie turned to face him, sitting sideways on the bench with her legs crossed.

“No, seriously, are you okay? You looked so glum when I saw you here.”

Konoha couldn’t tell if Yukie’s actually being serious. She looked bored and sleepy, if anything, but he figured it’s just her normal face.

“I’m fine,” answered Konoha after a brief pause.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing. What the hell are you doing?”

“C’mon, Aki. I know something’s bothering you. I think I can guess.”

“No. _Don’t_.”

“I heard what those girls said in your class. I was passing by your classroom at the time. They weren’t exactly whispering. Anyway, I saw your face.”

Was he actually that bothered by it? He didn’t realise it showed on his face too.

“See, you’re making that face again,” Yukie pointed out.

Instinctively, he slapped his cheeks, desperately trying to get him to snap out of it. Surprisingly, Yukie didn’t even let out a giggle. In fact, when Konoha looked at her, her face was completely serious. It sort of scared him.

“Don’t doubt yourself, Aki. I know how much you hate that ‘Jack of All Trades’ thingy but don’t you think it’s a good thing?” she said.

“The last bit makes it a bad thing,” muttered Konoha, averting his eyes. He doesn’t like the feeling of vulnerability that’s sweeping him.

Yukie paused momentarily. “Okay, you’re right. It makes you sound like a shit player. But hey, Yamato says it means you’re a balanced player and an all-rounder. And Yamato usually means what he says. Don’t you believe that?”

“Trying to.”

The sudden smack on his head almost made him jump out of the bench. When he looked at the culprit, ready to yell at her, he saw the thunderous look in her eyes. It’s new. And he’s terrified.

“That’s not enough. You are a balanced player. People can call you average all they like but all of us, those who play or know volleyball, know differently. We know it and it’s time for you to know it too, Akinori.”

“Eh? What’s with the— OW!”

Yukie had smacked his head again. It was starting to throb.

“You’re good at volleyball. Coach puts you on court because he thinks so too. You balance out the team, your presence keeps the boys grounded and stable. You may think that it’s Akaashi-kun who’s like that but he has off days too, you know. When one of them messes up on court, they know it’s okay because you’ll save them. You’re right behind them to pick up whatever they’ve dropped. It doesn’t matter if it’s a set, a spike or a receive—you’ll fix whatever needs to be fixed.”

“What if I can’t?” he murmured, averting his eyes.

“Then they’ll help you out like they help Koutarou. You cover all the team’s holes. You don’t see it but many of us do. Without you, Aki, the team wouldn’t be much of a powerhouse even if Koutarou’s still on it. It’ll feel like the team’s missing something and that’s you. You’re a very, very important player and it’s about time you put those damn eyes of yours to good use and see it for yourself.”

It felt like someone had just poured a bucket of cold water over his head. When he looked at Yukie, she was smiling and not one of those teasing smiles. It was one she rarely showed. It’s serene, making her look at ease. She said those words with such finality that Konoha felt the blood rush to his face.

Suddenly, Yukie jumped and stood in front of him. She stretched her arms out above her head and then held one out in front of Konoha.

“C’mon, let’s go.”

Konoha blinked. “To where—OW! Stop that!”

That serene, peaceful look on Yukie’s face instantly disappeared. If looks could kill, Konoha would be six feet under by now.

“Did you forget? We’re having a hotpot at Tatsuki’s!” she said, her voice raised, a scowl prominent across her face. “Why do you think I have groceries?”

Konoha could think of a hundred reasons but he decided not to say anything lest the back of his head would be meeting Yukie’s hand again. He got up with his things and left the park with Yukie. Halfway through their walk to Washio’s house, Yukie forced him to carry the bag of groceries, claiming she was too tired. They made small talk and their conversation at the park wasn’t brought up again.

Even so, his mind was still racing. Honestly, he didn’t think much of what he meant to the team. Having an outsider’s point of view really helped him think from a new perspective. He thought he was easily forgotten, easily overlooked, unimportant but that changed because of Yukie.

At least now, he’ll learn to ignore and block out people’s remarks. After all, like what Yukie said, people who know volleyball know that Konoha is valuable to the team, that he’s something special. He laughed to himself. Maybe during their next match, he’d take the spotlight right from under Bokuto’s feet. He’ll prove to everybody his worth in the team. He’ll prove that he’s not just average.

_Ah, maybe taking the spotlight from Bokuto’s a bit too much. That probably won’t happen. He’d die if he didn’t get any attention._

His mind is clear now—clear of snide remarks and countless of doubts. There was nothing in his mind except the hotpot at Washio’s house. All that thinking made him famished. He’d probably have to compete with Bokuto, Komi and Yukie for food. He hopes Akaashi, Sarukui and Kaori would restrain the three of them before they wipe the pot clean. He thought about the upcoming nationals and all the matches he’ll be able to play. His fingers were itching in the pockets of his trousers to feel the ball. In his head, he pictured all the wins Fukurodani would snatch from other teams. He pictured all the matches they’d win because of Bokuto, because of Akaashi, because of Komi, because of Washio, because of Sarukui, because of Onaga and because of _him_.

Ah, he couldn’t wait. His desire to win them all was even bigger, even louder than his anxiety. But for now, he’ll just think about his hunger.

When they arrived at Washio’s house, Sarukui was waiting outside for them. He looked as if he knew exactly what Konoha was thinking. When he clasped Konoha’s shoulder from behind as the three of them stepped in, Konoha felt the last of his doubts wash away. After all, Sarukui usually means what he says.

He still hates being called the ‘Jack of All Trades, Master of None’ though. That won’t ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :) i hope you guys liked it as much as i liked writing it!!! 
> 
> ps. i love fkd they’re my children
> 
> pps. uh i hope i got the timeline (is that the word for it?) right.. if not then my bad whoops


End file.
